The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Generally, an administrator is someone in an organization who has the responsibilities to manage users, data, and security. The administrator may also have the responsibilities to define workflow, customize applications, generate reports, and design dashboards. It is expected that an administrator spends much time and effort managing the users and how they can access the data, especially when the organization has many users and complex hierarchy. When the number of administrators is limited, their services and response time may be affected.